Compulsion
About Mind Compulsion is an ability exclusive to the Original Vampires, Certain Immortals, Vampires, Hybrids and certain powerful Witches. It allows the user to control another person's mind by making eye contact, somewhat astral project into their dreams and overall erase the victim's memories or even alter them to the point where something is completely different about them. Compelled beings usually follow the instructions given to them by the vampire who compelled them to the best of their ability. Needless to say, this ability plays a vital role in keeping the existence of Vampires (and by extension, other supernatural races) hidden. While most vampires use compulsion with verbal commands. Vampires can only compel humans, while Originals can compel both humans and vampires, but not their fellow Originals and though Vampires seem to be aware that they are being compelled while under the effect (Humans aren't), they are, by no means immune to it, unless they have Vervain in their system. However, any vampire can control the dreams of another vampire, like Katherine did to Stefan and Elena and what Damon did to Rose. Compulsion doesn't work if the victim is on vervain. When someone is compelled, a new compulsion cannot override a previous compulsion. It is, however, possible to plant a new compulsion for so long as it does not conflict with the previous one. As users grow older, their mind compulsion skills evolve and mature. When a human who has been compelled in the past dies and is in transition to a vampire, they will remember everything they were compelled to do or forget. Weaknesses * Vervain: Vervain makes the victim immune to the compulsion. * Original Neutralizing: If an Original is neutralized with the white oak ash dagger, any compulsion they have used on a vampire will be negated; this principle applies if an Original is revived by the dagger being pulled fully out of the heart. * Limitations: Mind Compulsion is limited and can only be used against humans, and vampires in the case of Originals. Other supernatural creatures such as weres and witches are immune to mind compulsion. Hybrids can be compelled by Originals due to the fact they are half vampire. Furthermore, it only seems to work via eye contact, and at a very close range, though more proficient users can perform it at a limited distance away from their victims, as almost every compulsion performed so far has occurred with the vampire using compulsion having their head right next to their victims as they compel them. * Previous Compulsion: A vampire cannot undo the compulsion of someone who has already been previously compelled through a new compulsion. This also applies to Originals. Presumably, this also applies to hybrids. * Transitioning: After a human turns into a vampire, the compulsion wears off and the human begins to remember everything that was erased from their minds. * Loopholes: Since Compulsion works by causing the recipient to be subserveint to the commands issued to them by the Compeller, and that the Compeller can only issue any number f commands at any given time, it is possible to find flaws in the compulsion by exploiting loopholes. * Mental Resistance: The humans with great mental strength can withstand, and void the compulsion, however, few humans who have this ability, since the charm and sensuality of vampires makes it difficult to resist the compulsion * The Brotherhood of the Five: The Brotherhood of the Five can not be affected by vampire, Hybrid, or even Original compulsion. Gallery Compulsion.png Category:Powers